


Feel Like I'm Falling

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Relationships: Will Graham/Reader, Will Graham/You
Kudos: 30





	Feel Like I'm Falling

Will Graham was definitely an odd man.

You had never really spoken to him at work - too afraid to, in fact. Anytime you had walked past the office he was currently discussing new murders in, or rushed past his lecture theatre, he was usually either holding something with inordinate amounts of caffeine in it, or instead using his hand to rub the frown lines above his eyes.

When you had asked Alana about Will, she completely closed off, just warning you to stay away from the man, that he was trouble. Yet you couldn’t help yourself, and you also couldn’t believe that someone who owned that many dogs could be anything other than a good man, even if you weren’t quite brave enough to test that theory.

Will had spotted you of course. He knew who you were - your name, your age, your job, where you lived. Professional interest, he had told Jack, in a fellow colleague. In reality, though, the only time Will Graham felt calm was when he looked at you. It scared him, being able to look into someone’s eyes so easily, which is why he did it so rarely.

You had never really spoken to him at home, either. Living near Will Graham was a fun challenge in itself, especially when you were both each other’s only neighbours for miles around. When you did bump into the strange man, very rarely, it usually only ended with you cheerily wishing him a good day and him mumbling a goodbye in reply, eyes down and darting over his feet as he blushed to himself.

You had never caught the small stare he always threw back at you once you had wandered off home. 

You never thought that tonight, of all nights, you would finally become intimately acquainted with him. Humming to yourself, you tap your hands on the steering wheel as the warm orange glow of the radio brightens the otherwise navy darkness of the front seats. You had always loved the drive home from the FBI Academy, the dusk and scattered starlight always was such a beautiful contrast from the dreary atmosphere and pressure of your office.

For Will, as he walked along the dusty road, still not fully aware of his actions, the night had fallen with such a bitterness, such a void of colour that had rutted the once green fields and had left everything cobbled and broken under the moonlight - everything, except the falling of his steps. Those stayed strong, despite the cold stealing every bit of his warmth, his breath no longer visible under the stray streetlighting, as he felt the icy road beneath his bare feet. 

When your headlights flashed bravely over the man, swallowing in the figure standing in the middle of the road in nothing but a sweat soaked t shirt and tight fitting boxers, getting your brakes to stop on time was a near failed challenge. 

‘Mr Graham?!’

Leaving the engine running, you clambered out of your car and towards Will, who had finally started to waken from his nightmare by the bump of your front bumper against his bristling leg. It took him one, two, three moments as he blinked rapidly, arms coming up to huddle the tops of his freezing arms, before he spotted your stunned expression standing on the road as well.

‘J-Jesus! Are you okay? What are you doing out here - you must be freezing!’

His chin trembled a bit before he managed to get his mouth open enough to reply. His head shook a little as well, his brain still not fully awake, and yet fully shocked by the look of genuine concern on your horrified face as you managed to take a step forward.

‘I… I can’t remember. I must have been having a strange dream. It - it felt like I was falling, like I wasn’t really in control of me.’

‘Well, let’s get you nice and warm first and then we can figure this out together. Come on, you can come stay at mine for a bit, it’s not far from here.’

He jumped a little, as you grabbed onto his wrist, but finally relaxed into your touch as you led him, shivering, over to your passenger side.

~

Surprisingly, Will had allowed you to place the blanket around his shoulders without much displeasure. He was feeling slightly less awful now, more put together, definitely steady as he sat on the edge of your settee and waited for you to come back. He played with the stray edges of the woven material, obviously well loved, full of frayed strands and balled wool that smelt so obviously like you it overpowered him. Pulling it tighter around his chest, he sighed as he gripped onto it like a lifeline, as if it were more substantial than an old piece of loved yarn, and instead the only thing keeping him from tumbling head first into the abyss again.

‘I hope this is okay - I know you usually like coffee, but my mother always told me hot chocolate is always the best remedies for cold nights and lonely hearts! I don’t mean to imply that you’re - I-’

You glanced at him for a moment, a blush beginning to colour the edges of your cheeks as you giggled lightly and offered him the mug. He found himself offering a genuine smile back, his lip twitching at the edge as he took it out of your hand, thumb clumsily brushing over yours as the small curls of steam rose.

‘That’s okay, none taken.’

‘Was that humour, Mr Graham?’

‘A futile attempt, and please, call me Will. You have seen me in my underwear, after all.’

‘Two attempts at humour, I must be dreaming!’

He looks away, grinning to himself and failing to suppress a small laugh as you place your own cup next to the fresh bouquet of lilies that proudly lies as the centrepiece of your living room table. He takes a sip, trying to hide his shyness in the hot swirling milk, but his eyes still watch your every movement as you squat down by the fireplace, hoking the logs around a bit to try and get the blaze burning a bit brighter. You could feel his eyes on you, silently taking in every little flick of your fingers, every time you bit your lip in concentration or every time your eyes sparkled with joy. He was analysing you, trying to figure you out, trying to understand how you made him feel like this by doing so little.

‘Are you warm enough? I have some extra blankets, and a couple of coats, and some duvets up in the attic, and some -’

Will relaxed against the sofa cushions, his smile unaffected as he looked over at you. 

‘I really should go, I’ve caused you enough trouble tonight without having to take care of me on top of that.’

‘I honestly don’t mind… it’s actually quite nice to have some company. Are you sure you’re feeling alright now? I wasn’t sure if you were awake or asleep when I found you.’

‘I’m not even sure if I’m awake now.’

A smile crept up your face, and the air grew thick with a tenderness that couldn’t help but make Will breathe slower, deeper, happier. He wasn’t used to this, feeling so calm, so normal, so wanted.

Will Graham never thought he would find himself falling so easily.


End file.
